Rookie Fun
by Orange Bulldog
Summary: Willow goes to a frat instead of home after the beginning of Something Blue. She meets someone there...what if Willow realized she was gay before meeting Tara? Complete for now - I might eventually write a sequel but don't hold your breath.


Disclaimers:

These are obviously not my characters, I'm just borrowing them from Joss Whedon and anyone else who owns them.

If you have issues with people of the same sex loving each other, or live someplace where that's illegal (in which case, consider moving) please move on.

This story takes place during and instead of the events of Something Blue.

Pairing: Willow/f

Rating: R

Willow wandered the campus, knowing she should be more careful but frankly not caring right now. Oz was gone, Buffy and Xander were busy with their new relationships, and she just wanted to find something to distract her. They didn't understand her pain, had yelled at her when they'd seen the beer bottle fall. Who were they to tell her what to do?

She ended up on frat row, and walked into one of the more loud and raucous looking houses.

A cup of watery beer was shoved into her hand, and she took a sip instead of putting it on the first surface she found, like she usually did at these parties. She'd already had two beers tonight but hey, who cared?

She scanned the room but didn't see anyone she knew. Not surprising, since her time with the Scoobies kept outside friends to a minimum. Looking down at the cup in her hand, she was mildly surprised to see that she had almost finished the beer. With one last gulp it was gone and she walked over to the bar to throw it away. Instead she got a refill.

Two hours and three drinks later, Willow wasn't sure how she ended up on the dance floor, but there she was, drunk enough to lose her inhibitions and dance freely. Multiple guys tried to dance with her, but she kept pushing them away. She let her eyes wander around the crowd, and in her drunken state it didn't completely register that the female dancers kept her attention much longer than the male ones.

She felt another person at her back, and was about to pull away when she realized there were soft breasts brushing up against her shoulder blades. That was a new sensation, and she groggily decided she liked it, so she stayed put. They moved in synch, Willow pressing her small backside up against the stranger. Then there were arms encircling her waist, and hands gently caressing her abdomen and keeping her moving to the beat. The redhead looked over her shoulder to see twinkling brown eyes looking back at her. The girl had short, light brown hair, and it looked messy in a way that was clearly not an accident. She was cute, Willow decided.

A few songs passed before Willow turned in the girl's embrace, sliding one leg between her dance partner's for a new position.

"Hi." She heard a throaty voice in her ear.

"Hi." She responded in kind. "I'm Willow."

"Kris." Came the answer with a grin.

No words passed for a while as their bodies slid closer and closer, until there was barely any air between them. Kris' hands were on Willow's back, and Willow felt them slide lower to pull her pelvis even closer. She flinched involuntarily, and Kris pulled back slightly.

"You okay?"

"Uh, yeah, it's just I'm not, I mean I haven't…" she trailed off, trying to find words.

Kris raised her eyebrows. "You're a rookie?" she said with a grin.

"Huh?"

"You haven't been with a girl before." Kris said, pulling her closer again as Willow nodded.

"Do you want to be?" she purred into her ear.

Willow's eyes widened in shock as her brain processed what this girl was saying, but she found herself nodding again before she really comprehended the question.

"So…you want to get out of here? I live right around the corner."

Willow just kept nodding as Kris took her hand and led her out of the crowded frat.

Kris didn't let go of her hand as they walked the short distance back to her apartment. Willow was so caught up in what she was doing, what she was about to do, that she didn't notice Buffy and Riley walking out of Lowell house.

-

Buffy did. "Hey look it's Willow." She peered at her friend. "Is that a guy she's with?" she asked incredulously. "No, it's a girl."

Riley looked too. "Oh, it's Kris." He paused, watching the girls walk down the street and turn the corner. "Didn't she just break up with a guy?" he asked.

"Yeah, Oz, he left. She's pretty upset still, actually we saw her at the Bronze earlier, before you came, and she was drinking. Had a big fight over it actually, and she stormed out. Do you know that girl?" Buffy was already walking quickly in the direction Willow had gone, about ready to go charging to make sure Willow wasn't wandering around with a vampire, even though she thought Will was smarter than that.

"Yeah, Kris, she's a junior I think. Not well, I just know her name. Why?"

"Where would Will be going with her?"

"Uh…study?" Riley tried to think fast. He knew Kris was a lesbian, and if he wasn't mistaken Willow was going back to her place to have sex with her. But it was pretty clear Buffy didn't realize that.

Buffy stopped, turned around, and put her hands on her hips. "Riley, people don't usually meet at frats to go study at 1 in the morning. I think we should follow them, see what they're doing." She moved to run after her friend, but Riley grabbed her hand.

"Buffy."

"What? What if Willow's in danger? What if that girl's going to…uh, mug her, or something?" she knew she sounded stupid but it was the only non-demon thing she could think of.

"Buffy, I don't think Kris is going to mug her. Willow didn't look worried to me."

"Well, what other reason would she have for leaving a frat together?"

"Walking close together and holding hands?" Riley looked down at their joined hands. "You can't think of any reason?" he prodded. He felt rather bad outing Willow but it was the only way he could think of to keep Buffy from running after her. And if she went running after her….she would be outed anyway, in a much more embarrassing way.

Buffy stared at him for a minute. Then her eyes got wide. "You mean…like you and me? But, but that was a girl Willow was with."

Riley just looked at her.

-

Kris unlocked the door and opened it for Willow before following her through. "My room's over here." She walked through the common room and opened a door. "Sorry it's a little messy." She said as she shut the door behind Willow. She reached over and flicked off the overhead light, but her computer screen was still on, the screensaver swirling around. The result was a light glow that allowed Willow to see her as she walked closer and put her arms around her again. Willow looked into her eyes as they moved closer and closer until she could no longer focus. So she closed them, right before she felt Kris' lips on hers. Her lips were soft, softer than….anyone else she'd kissed, she thought, pushing names like Oz out of her head. She opened her mouth as she felt Kris' tongue running along her lips, and then she felt it enter her mouth. She had no idea how long they stood like that, kissing, before Kris pulled away slightly.

"You still glad you came?" she said gently.

"Uh-huh." Willow got out, opening her eyes.

"Just tell me if you want to stop." She said, gently placing a kiss on Willow's collarbone.

"Oh….don't stop." Willow said, closing her eyes again.

Kris grinned as she continued her assault on Willow's neck. She reached around Willow's slight body and slipped her hands under her shirt, working it upward. She let her hands brush Willow's breasts on purpose as she slid the shirt over them. The redhead let out a soft moan as she lifted her arms to allow it to be removed.

Kris went back to her neck, but moved downwards, exploring the tops of Willow's small breasts as her hands went to her waist to find the button of her pants. She released it, and dragged the zipper down as she felt tentative fingers at her own waist. Willow worked her shirt free of her pants. Kris let the shirt slide up her body as she knelt to remove Willow's pants, the redhead slipping her shoes off just in time. Before standing she made sure her shirt was off her head.

Coming up to her full height, which was slightly taller than her partner, she kissed her again, letting their breasts touch in just the right places. She reached around and with one fluid motion unclasped and removed Willow's bra. She turned them around and pushed Willow back toward the bed, until the back of her knees hit it and she toppled backwards onto it. Kris quickly slid off her shoes, unbuckled her belt, and let her pants fall to the ground as Willow watched. She then climbed onto the bed, taking her own bra off at the same time before straddling the redhead, only their underwear separating them now. She leaned over, letting her nipples brush Willow's stomach, propping herself up with one hand and running her other through Willow's short red hair. She could feel her wetness seeping through her underwear as she pressed against Willow's pelvis. Sitting up again, she trailed her hands down her partner's body, this time being sure to touch the breasts with now rock-hard nipples. She plucked at the hem of her underwear, and leaned over.

"Can I take these off?" she whispered.

"Yes." Willow breathed back. It was all she could do not to explode right there as she felt fingers slip under her underwear. Kris raised herself up to slide the underwear off, and Willow felt a cool breeze as they were removed. She saw Kris start to take off her own too, and sat up.

"Wait. I want to."

She tentatively reversed their positions, so that Kris was on her back. She slipped the underwear off before lying down on top of her. She moaned when she felt their nipples touch. Kris began another assault on her neck, and flipped her back over again. She moved lower, reaching her breasts and taking a nipple into her mouth. Willow's hips bucked involuntarily, pressing her now naked sex onto Kris' own. She reached up to cup Kris' breasts, which were hanging freely close to Willow's stomach. She was so caught up in this double contact that she hardly noticed when Kris' hand reached down to her knee and started trailing upward. She noticed when she reached her upper thigh and kept moving. She really noticed when Kris slipped a leg between hers and used it to spread Willow's legs as her hand reached the apex. Willow's hips bucked again as Kris' finger slipped past her hair and up to her clit. Kris positioned herself so that her own clit was pressing up against Willow's hip. She enjoyed introducing new girls to the pleasures of a woman, so much so that she rarely needed actual stimulation herself, but the bucking hip was helpful.

Willow moaned again as Kris' finger gently ran up and down the slippery skin. She found Kris' breasts again and kept massaging them as Kris entered her with one finger before adding two more. Willow could hardly breathe as Kris pumped in and out, sometimes coming all the way out and up to circle her clit before going back in. Willow found one of her hands sliding down to find Kris' own wet sex, pressing against her hipbone. As her hand moved lower Kris' body lifted up, letting her reach between and do some exploring of her own.

Kris hadn't expected this, not from a rookie, and she let out a moan of her own as Willow's finger brushed her clit. Her own hand, inside Willow, curled up briefly. Both girls were very close, and Kris removed her fingers to finish on the outside. She found Willow's clit and increased her pace, moving faster as Willow's movements became more erratic. Willow's hips pressed upwards, and then suddenly she felt the warmth spread through her body and she let out a cry as her body shook in climax.

Willow's hip pressing upward, her finger pressing on Kris' clit, and the pure fact of Willow's climax, brought Kris to her own, until she collapsed onto Willow's still-shaking body.

-

Buffy woke up early the next morning. Her sleep had been rather erratic, and every time she woke up she was conscious of the empty bed next to hers. She had gotten used to Will sleeping at home again since Oz left, and it reminded her of just where Willow was.

She ate some cereal and a banana, took a shower, and got dressed for the day, but still Willow was gone. She looked at the clock.

"Only 7:25? I guess I'd better give her a little longer before I start freaking."

With nothing better to do, she picked up her psych book and started reading.

-

"Hey." Willow's first bleary view that morning was of brown eyes rather close to her. She blinked, trying to get her bearings, when she remembered the night before. She opened her eyes wide.

"Hi! Uh, good morning…." She clutched at the sheet, looking around for her clothes.

"You ok?" Kris asked warily.

"Uh, yeah, I'm just…where are my clothes?" she said weakly.

"Down there I think. I'll just put on my robe and go see if we have any food, if you want to change?" she could sense the redhead was not at ease.

"Okay, good idea." Willow nodded vigorously, still clutching the sheet. Her eyes went wide again when Kris nonchalantly got out of bed stark naked and walked over to her robe, putting it on. She couldn't help but watch.

"Just come out when you're ready okay?" Kris rolled her eyes inwardly at her choice of words, but Willow didn't seem to notice.

"Okay."

Five minutes later, Willow was dressed and sitting in Kris' kitchen drinking orange juice and eating Frosted Flakes.

She looked up. "I don't usually, I mean, I don't know what to do, what to say, I don't usually do this, well actually I've never done this, I mean with a girl or a stranger and certainly not a girl who is a stranger, and"

"Whoa." Kris held up her hand. "It's okay, Willow, I know this was your first time, and I don't expect anything from you."

"Oh, okay, good, cuz I really wasn't looking for anything like this to happen….hey how did you know? I mean, why did you come dance with me?"

Kris grinned. "Well, I was watching you for awhile, and you were pushing all the guys away and checking out the girls. So I took a chance." She took a bite of her banana.

"I was checking out girls?" her voice got higher. "Really? I mean, I didn't mean to be."

Raising her eyebrows, Kris grinned again. "You were drunk, sometimes it takes a little alcohol to lower your inhibitions, makes you do things you don't even know you are keeping yourself from doing."

Willow thought about that. "I've always noticed women, but I thought everyone did that. I guess maybe not the way I did." She mused.

"So you haven't really thought about it?" Kris asked in surprise.

"Not really, no. I guess I should now, huh." She finished her cereal and got up to wash her dishes.

"Don't worry about those, just put them in the sink. You know, you should go to a lesbian alliance meeting. They're pretty fun, I go to them sometimes. Movie nights, things like that. They also have support group meetings, they're confidential, you can go talk to other women who are also questioning and usually a few who are out and comfortable so they've been there."

"Maybe I will." Willow said, thinking about it. "Well…I should get going. Maybe I'll see you at something sometime."

"Absolutely. It was nice meeting you Willow." Kris said warmly.

Willow just smiled as she let herself out.

-

Willow walked slowly across campus, thinking about what Kris had said. It was true, she could hardly deny her feelings anymore. After all she'd just had sex with a woman. She was surprised at herself, having casual sex and honestly not wanting more from the girl. She remembered Buffy's recent problems with Parker, but somehow that seemed different. They'd been spending time together, dating even. She'd barely spoken two words to Kris. She seemed nice, but that wasn't what it was about.

She reached her room and opened the door slowly, expecting Buffy to be asleep, since it was pretty early, and Buffy did have a job that kept her out late at night. So she was surprised to find her best friend sitting on her bed with her psych book out.

"Are you studying at" she looked at her watch "8:20 in the morning? On a Saturday?" she asked incredulously.

"Just being good student girl. What about you, staying out all night girl?" she asked pointedly.

"Me? Oh, hehe, I wasn't, I mean, I was, but…I was in the chem lab, I got caught up and didn't realize how late it was." She lamely tried to lie.

"Will, I know you weren't in the chem lab."

"What? Of course I was! Besides, how would you know even if I wasn't?"

"Well, the fact that Riley and I saw you leave DKE with someone for starters. And before you say it, she didn't look like a lab partner."

Willow walked over and sat down on the bed. "You saw me?" she asked in a small voice. "Wait, you and Riley? You were with Riley? Details!" she tried distraction.

"Not gonna work, Will. You know, it's okay, you can tell me anything, right?" she had practiced that part of the talk.

"I know, of course I can."

Buffy waited, but nothing more was forthcoming.

"So, what happened with Kris last night?" she prodded.

Willow's head flew up and she stared at Buffy. "You know her?"

"Riley does. I was all ready to go attack her, I figured she was a demon or something, he stopped me."

Willow picked at the fuzz on her pillow and didn't say anything. Buffy just waited. Finally she spoke, in a low voice.

"Promise you won't hate me?"

"Willow, how could I ever hate you?" Buffy countered.

"Maybe if I slept with a woman?" She looked up at Buffy with tears in her eyes.

Buffy moved to Willow's bed and sat down next to her. She put her arm over her best friend's shoulder. "Nope. No way. Hey, I've slept with a vampire, and you've slept with a werewolf, and hell, Xander sleeps with Anya and we still love him!" she tried to joke.

Willow smiled and wiped at her eyes. "I don't know why I'm crying, sorry." She sniffed.

Buffy had a sudden thought, having mentioned Oz in her list.

"Is this about Oz?"

"No!" Willow answered emphatically. Then she thought for a second. "I mean, yeah maybe in the sense that I was sad and that's why I went and got drunk and probably why I was willing to have sex with someone whose last name I don't even know…but it's not like, I'm giving up on men because of him or something like that."

"Are you?"

"Am I what?"

"Giving up on men."

"Oh. I don't know."

There was silence for a few moments, and then it was shattered by the phone ringing. Both girls jumped, and Buffy reached for it.

"Hey Giles." She looked at her friend with a look that said 'sorry, I have to take this!'

She listened for a few moments.

"Okay, we'll be there soon. Yeah she's here. Yeah. Okay bye."

"Demon?"

"Guess so. Are you…"

"Do I have time to take a shower?"

"Didn't sound too urgent."

Willow grabbed her shower stuff and started to head out the door.

"Hey Will?"

She turned around.

"I'm glad you told me."

Willow smiled. "Me too."


End file.
